


Pecado

by BellaScullw



Series: AU- Reincarnation: No existe perdón [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Todo se paga en esta vida... o quizá en la siguiente.
Series: AU- Reincarnation: No existe perdón [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005318
Kudos: 9





	Pecado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> Este one-shot participó en el reto "SNK High School AU" de la página de facebook: "Attack on Fanfics".

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y era una pésima hora -quizá- para visitar el cementerio, pero Zeke Jaeger apenas pareció notarlo. La oscuridad y el frío del sitio no le molestaron, caminó sin prisa alguna con un ramo de flores blancas hasta que llegó a su destino.

_Dina Jaeger._

_Hija, esposa y madre._

Contempló la lápida un momento, y recordó con esfuerzo el rostro de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Luego puso las flores sobre la tumba y se sentó en un costado.

—Lo siento, madre —murmuró—. No tengo excusa alguna. Ha pasado un año, ¿cierto? —Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y prendió uno, dejando que olor a tabaco inundara el ambiente y embutiera sus sentidos. Carla odiaba que fumara, por eso aprovechaba al máximo los momentos en los que no estaba a la vista para regañarlo. Probablemente, a su madre tampoco le haría gracia.

—Siempre te visito cuando tengo problemas. —Le dio una calada al cigarro y empezó a hablar en tono comedido y desenfadado. Se permitió sonreír un poco aunque su expresión era sombría— Hoy no es diferente. Soy un poco ingrato pero mi padre y Carla no necesitan oírme lloriquear más sobre ese asunto.

Se frotó la oreja sin humor y se recostó contra la lápida de forma casual. Durante un largo momento permaneció en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos, agradecido por la retorcida calma que lo rodeaba. No había nada más terapéutico que estar exento de la banalidad del mundo. 

—Eren ha empeorado —miró hacia la nada al hablar—. Más que la última vez es decir. Se supone que la playa y el mar le despejarían la cabeza pero solo lo han jodido más. Sabía que Kaith Shadis era estúpido —añadió entonces con desdén, el primer rastro de emoción genuina en su imperturbable carácter—. No dice más que tonterías.

Su última brillante recomendación casi lo había convencido de que era un fraude total. Existía un límite entre la ciencia y la fantasía. _“Regresión”,_ bufó al recordar la seriedad con la que había expresado esas palabras, como si algo sacado de la mente de algún chiflado pudiese acabar con la tortura de su familia…

_“Es la última alternativa. Si no funciona…”_

El tono de sus palabras lo había hecho entrar en ira pero también en desesperación, y un recuerdo fugaz pero sangriento lo azotó. Notó que temblaba y resopló con ira, tirando en la tierra húmeda el cigarrillo medio consumido. Estaban en el límite, al borde de un abismo que los tragaría a todos si no cedían.

Era una estupidez, pero lo único que quedaba después de años de fracaso.

—Nos mudaremos de nuevo. Lejos del mar esta vez —dijo abruptamente, y apretó la boca en una línea tensa—. Lejos de todos. Tenemos que apartar a Eren de este lugar antes de iniciar el nuevo tratamiento. — _“El último tratamiento”_ en realidad—. Eso no borrará lo sucedido por supuesto —gruñó. Su intención de permanecer impávido cayó en saco roto. Visitar el cementerio normalmente lo calmaba, pero recordar la advertencia solo empeoró su desgastado humor. Miró la triste tumba con menosprecio—. A veces me siento tonto viniendo aquí para contar mis problemas a un cadáver que se pudre bajo tierra… —Se arrepintió casi al instante de lo que había dicho pero no pidió disculpa alguna. Y esa desconsideración no hizo más que agrietar algo dentro de sí.

 _“Todo se paga en esta vida”_ , ese había sido el lema de su madre, y probablemente tenía razón, pensó con amargura. Era un pésimo hijo y una pésima persona, y seguramente ese era el motivo por el que solía podía observar como su hermano enloquecía lentamente.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y aspiró aire con brusquedad, intentando deshacerse de la bilis que podía saborear en la boca. Se levantó y observó el inicio del amanecer sin rastro de emoción, con unos ojos tan turbios como los de su hermano menor.

—Tengo que irme. —Se despidió sin mucha ceremonia— Nunca me lo pediste pero te prometí que sería un gran médico, mejor incluso que mi padre. —Cerró los ojos, y fue obvio lo cansado y vulnerable que estaba— Espero que puedas comprender si no lo logro.

Tras decir eso, giró y se alejó sin más.

El camino a casa fue silencioso y rápido, cuando llegó ya había amanecido totalmente. Las cajas de mudanza estaban llenas y esparcidas en el recibidor, a la espera de ser trasladadas por la tarde a su nuevo hogar. Ignorando la pesadumbre que sentía tanto por esa casa como por la nueva, Zeke subió las escaleras en silencio hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hermano. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Eren despierto, estaba de pie a un lado de la ventana mirando el exterior de forma vacía. Probablemente había estado allí por horas.

Se acercó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta con falsa actitud despreocupada.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —preguntó con simplicidad mirando sobre Eren. Las calles estaban desiertas, un panorama que era apreciado por ambos.

Eren apenas titubeó.

—La ciudad amurallada de nuevo —respondió llanamente—. Estaba cubierta de sangre y había muchos muertos… muchos…

Zeke apretó la mandíbula ante el tono desapasionado.

—¿Reconociste a alguno?

Eren se tensó, y sus dedos sobre la ventana se tornaron blancos por la presión. Zeke no necesitó la confirmación. Eren había vuelto a soñar con Carla siendo despedazada por alguna criatura grotesca en aquella desolada ciudad amurallada. Había soñado con un atardecer sangriento, y con cuerpos desmembrados de todas las formas posibles.

Aquel sueño que se repetía desde que era poco más que un bebé lo estaba destrozando, lo sabía. Lo había entendido desde que había visto los inquietantes dibujos de trazos deformes e infantiles, en aquel entonces cuando la profesora de pre-escolar había llamado a Carla y a su padre preocupada por el abrupto cambio de personalidad de Eren.

—Me alejaba de ella. —Su hermano murmuró aquello mientras bajaba la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos— Mamá me llamaba, estaba llorando y suplicando que no la abandonase, que le ayudara porque tenía las piernas destrozadas.

—Eren… —Supuestamente hacerle hablar debía ayudar a pesar de lo contraproducente que era.

—Pero me iba. Corría lejos de ella. —Eren soltó una risita burlona y arisca—. Mamá era estrujada hasta que escupía sangre y yo… yo…

—Solo fue un sueño…

—Todos están muertos pero siempre hablan. Y dicen…

Zeke lo sacudió antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

—Basta —ordenó secamente—, no recuerdes eso. Vuelve a esa ciudad amurallada, piensa que está intacta, que Carla está bien. Todos estamos bien. No hay monstruos ni sangre, y tampoco cadáveres.

Eren lo observó con parsimonia.

—Siempre hay cadáveres —señaló distante—, ya sea en la ciudad amurallada o en la ciudad del festival.

—No existen esas ciudades, solo están en tus sueños, Eren —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, intentando contener el alarido de desesperación, ira y tristeza que tenía atorado. Durante casi doce años se había repetido el mismo patrón. Eren soñaba casi lo mismo día con día sin tener descanso—. Es un mundo que tú controlas. Recréalo de nuevo como tú quieras.

Eren negó. En sus sueños quería salvar a su madre, pero también quería destruir todo y a todos. Si lo lograba dejaría de pensar en ellos cuando estaba despierto, dejaría de tener miedo a dormir y a levantarse, e incluso a respirar…

—Hemos tenido esta plática muchas veces. Shadis es un imbécil pero es un imbécil con un doctorado en psicología. Colabora con él, déjame a mí la agradable parte de mandarlo a la mierda cuando se excede.

Eren ni siquiera rio, pero si se aferró a Zeke con fuerza, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Y si quiero matar a todos? —exigió en voz baja.

Zeke tardó un momento en comprender lo que su hermano menor había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Si todos mueren entonces no escucharé lo que dicen. —Eren apretó los dientes, trastornado—. No hice nada pero siempre me culpan. Yo no los maté, Zeke. No lo hice… no lo hice… —soltó un sonido estrangulado y empezó a tiritar—. El sueño no puede cambiar, no puedo que hacer que sea agradable, pero si ellos desaparecen… si mueren realmente…

Zeke dejó de observarlo con sorpresa y cautela en cuanto comenzó a temblar. En ese instante, lo único que le pasó por la cabeza fue a su hermano cubierto de sangre, y la mirada de desesperación, demencia, y terror en sus ojos aquel día. 

—Entonces mátalos a todos. —Lo sujetó de los hombros con firmeza. Sus ojos eran despiadados y fríos, muy fríos—. Si tienes que matarlos a todos, mátalos, Eren. ¡Mátalos!

Apenas notó que su voz fue un jadeo. Eren lo contemplaba con ojos inmensos, y solo entonces comprendió el peso de sus palabras. El silencio que siguió fue agudo, casi perturbador. Era como si hubiesen pactado un crimen atroz a pesar de que esas personas solo existían en las pesadillas de uno de ellos. Debió retroceder, decirle que olvidara lo dicho, era una negligencia estúpida y poco racional, pero las palabras nunca salieron y él comprendió que no le importaba si Eren masacraba a todos en sus pesadillas si eso lograba mejorarlo un poco.

Muy lentamente Eren asintió y se relajó. Nunca le había dicho eso a sus padres, tampoco a Kaith Shadis. No era tonto, sabía que su solución era inquietante. Matar a los que agonizaban y lloraban para callarlos noche con noche no lo aliviaría, solo le ayudaría a sobrevivir.

—¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? —La pregunta de Zeke fue apenas un murmullo.

—¿Que quiero matar a todos? —Eren sonrió amargamente—. No soportaría que papá y mamá comprendan que soy un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo —contradijo Zeke y su estómago se revolvió. Si Eren era un monstruo, él era incluso peor al haberlo incitado a seguir esa opción homicida—. Son solo pesadillas —Se preguntó porque seguía insistiendo en repetir esa frase como un maldito loro domesticado cuando ni siquiera él creía eso, y por supuesto Eren menos. Lo vio sonreír con ironía, y pasó una mano por su rostro, pidiendo perdón en su mente a Carla y a su padre por lo que había dicho.

—Vamos…

—¿A dónde?

—A la playa —rechinó los dientes, tenso ante su propia inutilidad—. No volverás más. ¿No quieres despedirte?

—¿Despedirme? —Eren no pareció encontrarlo necesario pero no protestó cuando Zeke le pasó brazo por los hombros y lo obligó a caminar. Nunca se quejaba. A pesar de que era un adolescente dejaba que su madre lo llenara de besos como si fuera un bebé, dejaba que su padre vigilara su sueño, y que él se mantuviera a su lado como si fuese una niñera obsesiva.

Era como un muñeco, y el corazón de Zeke se hundía cada vez más al ver lo desapasionado que era. Lo comparaba con el bebé de antaño, sonriente y terco, lleno de vida y curiosidad, y era como ahogarse en el mar.

El mismo mar que solo había empeorado las pesadillas de Eren. Lo había hecho soñar con un océano de sangre, y monstruos formándose de esa sangre, destruyendo todo: la tierra, el océano, el cielo y el mismo infierno incluso. Monstruos que yacían en el fondo, con dientes enormes, inmortales, gloriosos y aberrantes.

Y, aun así, a Eren le gustaba el mar. A pesar de las pesadillas, a pesar de la ansiedad, la depresión y la histeria, a pesar de que estaba enloqueciéndolo más rápido…

El recorrido solo tomó unos minutos, y pronto las elegantes casas desaparecieron para dar paso a la arena.

Zeke soltó a Eren, y este caminó con lentitud, absorbiendo la imagen del agua salada y el sol con una intensidad que quizá jamás podría comprender. Incluso si solo veía su espalda sabía que estaba experimentando un sinfín de emociones.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta? —preguntó luego de un momento caminando tras él. Las olas pronto lo alcanzaron—. ¿Qué ves en el mar?

Eren hizo ondas en el agua de forma vaga.

—A veces —dijo, y Zeke se sorprendió al oírlo responder finalmente—, lo veo en mis sueños. No dura mucho pero cuando estoy realmente… —Se detuvo bruscamente y frunció el ceño. No quería decir “asustado”, lo hacía sentir patético—…cuando estoy en problemas el sueño cambia y veo el mar. Es como si fuese la primera vez… —su voz no fue más que un murmullo que se apagó a mitad del camino. Zeke lo vio cerrar los ojos y tensar la boca, sumido en un silencio desgarrador.

No dijo más pero él entendió. El mar era su escape, era su libertad.

Desvió su atención al horizonte, impasible, y cuando habló de nuevo su voz era feroz.

—Un día no solo será el mar, Eren —prometió, mientras el sonido de las aves y las olas ahogaba todo lo demás—. Un día el mundo será tu libertad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La nueva ciudad era bastante concurrida, nada parecido a lo que estaban acostumbrados, era obvio en la incomodidad rígida de Eren. Zeke se preguntó si eso era lo más adecuado, las multitudes exaltaban a su hermano. Sin embargo, no había nada que hacer, excepto por supuesto poner las cosas claras. Aparcó el auto no muy lejos de un edificio alto y bastante ostentoso.

Eren arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó hablando por primera vez desde que habían salido de casa.

Zeke le sonrió de forma seca, pensando en lo que Carla y su padre le habían dicho. Dar las noticias con calma, con suavidad…

—Estudiarás allí a partir de mañana —señaló directamente. No era demasiado bueno para el tacto, y de todas formas la reacción sería la misma incluso si se lo deletreaban. Eren era anti-social no estúpido.

Eren volvió bruscamente el rostro de nuevo al edificio de color ladrillo, confundido y tenso.

—¿Por qué…?

—La regresión por hipnosis no es cosa de juegos. La ciencia médica no lo reconoce a su totalidad pero es lo último que nos queda. —Zeke ajustó el espejo lateral mientras hablaba, observando diligentemente su alrededor. Era una zona estudiantil por lo que el lugar estaba bastante poblado y bullicioso. No había nadie cerca así que se relajó—. Tus sesiones empezarán en un mes pero hasta entonces hay que mantenerte en un ambiente estable y sano. —En ese punto carraspeó de forma sarcástica. Magath tenía un retorcido sentido del humor si creía que la adolescencia y el instituto eran puntos clave de ambiente sanos—. Además, estar con personas de tu edad te mantendrá ocupado y-

—La última vez que estuve con personas de mi edad casi los mato. —La voz de Eren era oscura—. Está bien si son pesadillas pero la realidad es diferente. Si los mato no hay vuelta atrás.

Zeke dejó de sonreír.

—No los matarás, no exageres.

—¿Porque habrá testigos? —Eren rio por lo bajo de forma mordaz. Estaba enojado pero no con Zeke, ni siquiera con Magath o Shadis—. Se supone que ustedes cuidan al mundo de mí, deberían ir a la cárcel por esto.

El comentario le enardeció, lo miró con ira y le sujetó de las solapas de la camisa, irritado.

—Deja de hablar así. Cuidamos de ti, no al mundo de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué debo seguir esta farsa? —exigió rechinando los dientes—. No puedo ir a una secundaria normal. No quiero hacerlo.

—Esa es la palabra clave, hermanito —lo soltó con brusquedad—. No querer y no poder son cosas distintas. Puedes ir a una secundaria si pones de tu parte. Lo que pasó hace años no se volvió a repetir así que no es el precedente de algún tipo de psicopatía.

—Porque no volví a salir de casa —gruñó Eren, y señaló a través de la ventana cerrada a las personas que transitaban ajenas a su discusión—. No puedo salir al exterior y fingir que soy normal, ¡no lo soy! ¡Todos los días tengo pesadillas de monstruos y cadáveres! ¡Veo a mi madre morir cada noche! ¡Veo un bosque gigante abonado con sesos y tripas! ¡Lo veo en mis pesadillas y en la realidad! ¡Nunca despierto! ¡NUNCA!

Afortunadamente, el timbre del instituto ahogó el último grito estrangulado de Eren. Zeke inspiró con lentitud y se acomodó los lentes.

—¿Qué has soñado esta vez? —preguntó mientras los estudiantes se amontonaban en tropel, riendo y charlando a viva voz—. Estás bastante malhumorado. No es normal.

—No estudiaré aquí —Eren se negó a desviar la conversación. Su rostro había palidecido de rabia por lo que las ojeras eran más notorias.

—¿Qué soñaste? —exigió bruscamente—. Si no hablas no puedo ayudarte. No soy una bola de cristal, Eren.

Él tragó, sus puños estaban apretados, y la presión hizo que la correa del reloj que tenía en la mano izquierda se aflojara. Por el rabillo del ojo Zeke captó la descuidada cicatriz rosada que se extendía por toda la muñeca, y su semblante se endureció.

—No tendrás más profesores privados. Estudiarás aquí lo quieras o no, y si debo acompañarte a clases para asegurarme de eso, lo haré.

—No puedes dejar la universidad —protestó Eren bruscamente, pasando de la ira a la desolación total.

—¿Quieres apostar?

No, no quería. Eren conocía lo suficiente a Zeke, cumpliría porque ya lo había hecho una vez.

—Los maté a todos —confesó entonces. Su voz fue un sonido siseante, lleno de alivio y repulsión—. Pero no estaba en la ciudad amurallada, era la ciudad del festival. Era de noche, y había mucha gente, estaban vivos, felices, celebraban algo…

Eso era nuevo. Zeke prestó atención. Las pesadillas de Eren siempre empezaban mal, con destrucción y muertes, y terminaban incluso peor.

—Los maté a todos —Eren cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza—, aunque no había razón. Estaba sobre la ciudad y los despedacé, lancé rocas y aplasté a muchos. Los monstruos siempre atacaban la ciudad amurallada, pero esta vez yo fui el monstruo, yo los maté, yo los descuarticé, yo los comí… —se ahogó por el asco y el odio, temblando—. Puedo recordarlo a la perfección.

—¿También te culpaban? —La voz de Zeke fue tensa, pero se enfocó en lo importante.

—No. —Eso era lo peor— ¿Por qué los maté? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué lo hice, Zeke? —exigió mirándole compungido—. ¡¿Por qué?!

Era por un bien mayor, su bien.

—Yo te dije que los mataras. —Le recordó silenciosamente.

—No había razón. Ellos no me hicieron nada. Todo estaba bien hasta que yo intervine, no fue para protegerme —farfulló Eren con ojos enloquecidos, poniéndolo nervioso.

Se sintió exaltado. Sabía que no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas.

—Aquel día yo te dije que los mataras, fue un consejo tonto e imprudente pero fue mío —recalcó intentando llegar a él, aunque Eren no parecía escucharlo realmente. Estaba lejos, en el lugar de sus pesadillas de nuevo—. Yo soy el único culpable, tu inconsciente solo siguió lo que dije. No les des más vueltas.

No era tan sencillo. Eren soltó una risa mordaz y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, lleno de incertidumbre y contradicción.

—¿Por qué? —repitió como en un trance— ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué…?

Aunque ya no hablaba con él, Zeke tuvo la sensación de que tenía el deber de darle una respuesta satisfactoria. Era su culpa, y solo suya. Si tan solo pudiese hacerle entender…

—Eren-

—¡Sasha, eso es mío! —Alguien se estrelló contra la puerta del copiloto haciendo que Eren saltara en su sitio con sorpresa e incredulidad. A través del vidrio lo saludaba el rostro estampado de una muchacha de cabello castaño.

Zeke, que había estado bastante serio y al borde de una migraña, perdió todo aire refinado ante el espectáculo. Por el rabillo del ojo había advertido que dos adolescentes corrían por la pista de forma imprudente y estúpida, peleando por quien-sabe-qué. No le había interesado hasta que la muchacha por correr sin mirar se había tropezado, estrellándose en el auto de forma bastante bochornosa.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, eso dolió! ¡Dolió! —La chica retrocedió haciendo todo un berrinche, frotándose la nariz y la frente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus quejidos infantiles se mezclaron con las risas burlonas del chico de cabello rapado que la había estado persiguiendo.

—¡Te lo mereces por tragona!

Sasha que seguía haciendo pucheros, desvió su mirada a las personas que estaban dentro del auto, y se llevó una mano a la nuca con vergüenza.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Fue culpa de Connie pero les dejo mi pan para estar a mano —estampó contra la ventana subida el pedazo de hamburguesa que había estado devorando, embarrándolo de kétchup—. ¡Ahhhh, lo ensucié! ¡Lo limpiaré con mi…! —pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, el muchacho con el que peleaba se acercó y le arrebató la soda que tenía en la otra mano.

Cuando lo notó, Sasha olvidó sus disculpas y corrió tras él soltando alaridos dignos de un animal, dejando plantados (y estupefactos) a los hermanos Jaeger.

Después de unos segundos, Zeke se contorsionó en una risa involuntaria. Había olvidado el ambiente del instituto, y aunque podía llegar a ser venenoso lo cierto era que tenía sus cosas buenas (y divertidas). Esos tiempos jamás volvían, y aunque no lo había gozado muy bien por los problemas a raíz de la enfermedad de Eren, cuando se ponía melancólico podía recordar cosas agradables.

Más ligero que antes, miró de reojo a Eren y supo que la conversación se tendría que posponer.

—No es muy inteligente ¿eh? —comentó sonriendo al ver que aún no se recuperaba del shock. Eren había estado demasiado tiempo alejado del mundo, solo observando a través de la ventana un mundo que lo aterraba y odiaba. Si fuese un artefacto habría entrado en cortocircuito, y le pensamiento le hizo reír más—. Ahora tendré que llevarlo a lavar de nuevo. —Pero estaba de buen humor así que ni siquiera se molestó por lo sucedido—. ¿Eren?

Él lo ignoró a favor de mirar el lugar por donde había desaparecido la atolondrada adolescente. Ni siquiera hizo caso a la salsa que se deslizaba lenta y asquerosamente, haciendo que Zeke recordara que Eren odiaba el kétchup porque se asemejaba a la sangre.

Pensó en salir y limpiar rápido el estropicio antes de que lo afectase, pero Eren seguía mirando más allá de la ventana con una expresión curiosa y tan sobresaltada como cuando la chica se había estrellado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó lentamente, preguntándose si había algo en ella que llamara la atención de su hermano—. ¿Ese es tu tipo de mujer? Nos esperan días divertidos, entonces —se burló sin mucha intención.

—¿Tipo de mujer? —Eren finalmente le prestó atención y ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada.

Zeke resopló. Por supuesto que no entendía, era como un niño a pesar de que ya había cumplido los quince años.

—Olvídalo.

Eren asintió y se frotó las manos con inquietud, toda su actitud enojada o estresada olvidada.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió Zeke notando que sudaba y respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—Nada. —Eren se reclinó contra su asiento, inspirando y espirando con lentitud. La cabeza le empezó a doler y se concentró en no perder la calma—. Tengo hambre.

—No pareces hambriento.

—¿Quieres que almuerce o no? —exigió sin mucho ánimo.

—Muy bien —Zeke torció el gesto con sospecha—, pero estás más extraño de lo normal. ¿No irás a hacer un berrinche cuando lleguemos a casa, verdad?

—Lo haré solo para molestarte —murmuró de forma agria. Tras sus párpados una imagen empezó a tomar forma, y sintió más dolor y molestia—. Vámonos ya.

—¿Qué hay del instituto?

—Ya dijiste que no tengo opción. No sé por qué preguntas. —Su voz era cada vez más lenta y trabajosa. Parecía agotado y Zeke decidió dejarlo en paz por ese momento. Al menos había tenido éxito en su labor aunque su cambio abrupto de decisión no había sido pasado por alto.

Lo observó de vez en cuando mientras conducía a velocidad media por la autopista, intrigado y preocupado. Eren había bajado la luna y observaba el exterior fijamente con el rostro volteado, de tal forma que era imposible notar que había en su mirada.

Y lo que había era algo que Zeke no podría descifrar. La imagen que Eren había visto se hacía más nítida, y por primera vez unas palabras lo acompañaron.

_“¿Te das cuenta que ha muerto porque nos arrastraste a esto?”_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eren dibujaba sus pesadillas desde que habían comenzado. A los tres años solo habían sido trazos irregulares pero de alguna forma entendibles, aunque más inquietantes eran sus palabras. Zeke recordaba como dejaba de pintar para mirarle fijamente y explicarle lo que hacía sin que lo hubiese pedido.

—Es mamá —solía decir. Ya era arisco, gruñón y agresivo, pera rara vez con ellos—. Mamá siendo comida por monstruos.

—Mamá está bien —intentaba convencerle en vano. Le revolvía el cabello y sonreía de forma falsa, con una mezcla de exasperación, fastidio y cansancio. Tenía trece años y no demasiada paciencia—. Son solo sueños malos, no le hagas caso. ¿No la ves preparando el desayuno?

—Papá llora —Eren le ignoraba y volvía a estampar sus colores contra el papel—. Tú lo traicionaste y lo perdió todo, pero luego nos encontró a mamá y a mí. Entonces yo lo maté.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —Zeke le arrebataba los colores y lo levantaba del suelo sin decir nada más. Le habían aconsejado que si no podía decir nada bueno, entonces mejor cerrara la boca. Era solo una fase, debía ayudar no empeorar las cosas.

Eren no se quejaba, se recostaba contra su hombro como el niño que era, adormilado, y balbuceaba palabras torpes e inentendibles. Al final, cansado y ojeroso, se dormía aferrado a su camisa. La siesta no duraba mucho, y en cuestión de minutos se levantaba pateando y llorando. Entonces volvía a dibujar como en trance, dibujaba y dibujaba sin hacer caso a nadie. Y eso lo aliviaba.

Los psicólogos y psiquiatras que se ocupaban de su caso concordaron en que los dibujos eran importantes. Por eso, de vez en cuando, Zeke los tomaba sin pedir permiso. Y al igual que siempre, antes de dejarlos en la nueva ciudad, tomó un fajo de los dibujos esparcidos en su escritorio, los metió en su maletín y llevó a su departamento.

Por los trabajos y el pesado horario que su especialización, Zeke no pudo revisarlos hasta semanas después. Casi los había olvidado hasta que Colt Grice, su compañero, los encontró apretujados entre sus cosas.

Y cuando los hojeó, Zeke olvidó las clases y buscó un lugar tranquilo para examinarlos a conciencia. Colt, que conocía los pormenores de la enfermedad de Eren, lo siguió. En cuanto se sentaron en las desoladas graderías y esparció los dibujos, Zeke supo que algo estaba muy mal.

Colt lo expuso al instante, tomó uno de las hojas, lo levantó y frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo dibuja rostros? —preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Cuándo hizo esto?

—No estoy seguro, pero no fue antes de la mudanza —murmuró con aprensión. Los dibujos de Eren se habían vuelto más que garabatos con los años, había mejorado y dibujado cosas realmente bonitas (una cueva subterránea, el océano, un bosque con árboles gigantes), pero normalmente eran dibujos de horror. Lugares y edificios destruidos, llenos de cadáveres y sangre eran los que más abundaban, pero las personas no eran distinguibles, eran un todo amorfo. Ni siquiera Carla tenía una forma definida en los distintos dibujos de su horrible muerte.

Al menos, así había sido…

Pero los nuevos dibujos eran diferentes, tenían forma… tenían vida. Dejaban de ser borrones para adquirir rostros definidos, en ocasiones con descriptibles y escalofriantes muestras de dolor o pavor.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: el estado mental de Eren estaba empeorando.

—¿Qué ha dicho el profesor Magath? —preguntó Colt cogiendo otro dibujo. Era el menos perturbador de todos. Un boceto de dos niños y una niña en la ciudad amurallada, rodeados de escombros y cadáveres.

—Nada.

Colt arqueó una ceja. Magath, el psiquiatra de Eren, difícilmente pasaría algo así por alto. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie (no necesitaban más rumores maliciosos sobre el segundo hijo de Grisha Jaeger), y le preguntó furiosamente:

—¿No me dirás que no le mostraste estos dibujos?

Zeke sonrió con ironía.

—¿Qué te hizo llegar a esa conclusión?

—¡No puedes…!

—Relájate, Colt. Me había olvidado totalmente —espetó sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su camiseta.

Colt se encogió un poco ante su tono duro pero no se amilanó. Llevaba años siento testigo de cómo había evolucionado el trastorno de Eren, y las consecuencias sobre el resto de su familia. A veces se preguntaba cómo podían seguir de pie, cómo Eren podía aun seguir cuerdo.

—Entonces debes mostrarlo ya —dijo febrilmente—. Tenemos clases con él en una hora.

—Primero hablaré con Eren.

—Zeke…

—Es mi hermano del que estamos hablando, ¿está bien? —Dijo con fastidio—. Déjame ser un poco irracional.

—Estás siendo demasiado irracional —amonestó con seriedad—. Es por eso que el profesor Magath ya no quiere hablar contigo nada que tenga que ver con Eren.

—Una lástima que Eren hable conmigo más de lo que habla con él.

Colt suspiró con cansancio.

—Tengo un hermano menor, sé cómo te sientes-

—No lo creo. No es tu hermano al que quieren encerrar en un centro psiquiátrico por tener pesadillas.

—Trastorno de pesadillas —corrigió Colt frunciendo el ceño con aire pesaroso—, y aunque no es una enfermedad insólita, tu hermano es un caso especial. Los antecedentes de pacientes como Eren han sido muy pocos y todos han tenido un solo final. —Sabía que estaba excediéndose, pero el tiempo límite de Eren se reducía y Zeke estaba perdiendo perspectiva. Colt no podía comprenderlo, lo tenía claro, pero su amigo siempre había poseído un carácter agudo y calculador, verlo así era alarmante.

—Encerrarlo en un psiquiátrico no solucionará nada. —El rostro de Zeke era pétreo.

—Lo mantendrá vivo, al menos —dijo Colt con la mirada pérdida—. ¿Eso no es suficiente?

—Prefiero que muera a que viva de esa manera —espetó fríamente, sobresaltando al otro.

—Eso no es cierto —contradijo con una pequeña dosis de ira—. Recuerdo muy bien tu reacción cuando…

—No habrá diferencia si lo internan, su cuerpo estará vivo pero su mente no. Y no puedo imaginar nada peor que eso —replicó Zeke, cortándolo.

—Un estudiante de Psiquiatría no debe pensar eso. Tenemos un deber con nuestros pacientes.

—Entonces quizá sea bueno si no logro terminar la especialidad —Se levantó tras guardar los dibujos—, no tengo suficiente compasión para regalar.

—No se trata de compasión —dijo Colt sin intentar detenerlo—. Es pasión, Zeke. La tenías cuando empezaste la universidad. Si quieres salvar a Eren necesitas tiempo, incluso si no es agradable —Tomó aire y su ojos se hicieron severos—. Y si a consecuencia de ser internado su mente termina desconectándose totalmente de la realidad solo será porque ha sido abandonado —aseguró con más vehemencia de lo que tenía derecho a sentir.

Zeke pensó en contestarle de muchas formas despreciables, pero al final lo ignoró y salió del campus. Colt era el único amigo que tenía y aunque su carácter era blando y tranquilo, de vez en cuando terminaba diciéndole verdades dolorosas y necesarias. Era la voz de la razón que ya había muerto en él.

Cuando él era adolescente, Eren le había contado con detalle uno de sus sueños, uno que involucraba a su propia madre. Nunca se había enfurecido tanto como en ese entonces al oír a su hermano de cuatro años hablar de Dina como si fuese un monstruo, como si fuese la cosa que mataba a Carla de forma horrorosa. Se había ido de casa después de gritar y renegar de su madrastra creyendo que ella le había metido ideas enfermas a su hermano. Los había abandonado en aquel entonces, pero había sido un adolescente estresado y agobiado por algo que no podía entender.

Ya no era más un adolescente. No volvería a abandonarlos.

La culpa por ese error pesaba tanto como el afecto por su único hermano. Y pensando en eso, Zeke fue a casa. Colt tenía razón, debía hablar con Magath pero solo sería después de ver a Eren.

Llegó dos horas después, y se sorprendió cuando Carla lo recibió con un abrazo tembloroso, humedeciéndole la camisa con abundantes lágrimas.

Se tensó al instante, y la alejó sosteniéndola de los hombros con fuerza.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Eren?

—Él está bien. —La voz de la mujer que lo había criado desde los nueve años fue trémula, pero su rostro era radiante. Solo entonces Zeke comprendió que no era angustia sino alivio desesperado lo que la hacía llorar—. No ha soñado nada en estos días. ¡Nada! —Su exclamación fue acompañado con un sollozo. Después de doce años contemplando a su hijo tener pesadillas día con día y caer en la depresión, la ira y la retracción, alivio era poco para describir la emoción que la embargaba.

Se aferró de nuevo a Zeke, y esta vez él la abrazó también, incrédulo y confuso. Los dibujos guardados en su mochila eran pruebas de todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó en tono apremiante—. Hace años que Eren ya no grita cuando tiene pesadillas.

—Está más tranquilo y accesible —contó—. Está comiendo más y se ve menos cansado. Su semblante ha mejorado, no se ve atormentado ni ojeroso como es normal. Parece un poco fastidiado pero tu padre y yo coincidimos en que no tiene que ver con las pesadillas.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero Zeke notó como la esperanza también se infiltraba en su interior. Antes de caer en aquella peligrosa dicha, se obligó a mantener la concentración.

—¿Desde cuándo has notado esto? —Ya luego podía discutir las razones por las que no le habían llamado para informarle eso, aunque conocía muy bien la respuesta.

—Desde que empezó a asistir al nuevo instituto. —Carla respondió al instante, entusiasmada y feliz. Lo soltó y se limpió las lágrimas—. Los primeros días fueron normales, pero cuando terminó la segunda semana regresó con la camisa rasgada. Se peleó con otro alumno…

La única vez que Eren había peleado seriamente con alguien tenía diez años, y casi había matado a los desafortunados como bien lo había dicho el día que le mostró el instituto. Zeke no olvidaba la mirada salvaje en sus ojos, fue la única vez en la que había desconocido totalmente a su hermano, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta se había preguntado (por un minuto) si Eren debía permanecer libre en el mundo. Nunca se había vuelto a repetir y el pensamiento fue enterrado.

—No pasó nada grave. —Carla vio al instante la cautela en los ojos de Zeke y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. Fue una simple pelea tonta. —Una madre no debía ser feliz por eso, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Eren había mostrado alguna emoción. Cuando las pesadillas se hicieron diarias Eren dejó de sonreír a su totalidad, dejó de quejarse, de hablar, de vivir… era como si hubiese muerto algo en él, algo tan precioso como los sueños y la pasión que jamás pudo desarrollar.

Y el alivio era tan amargo que Carla sintió que se asfixiaba. Era demasiado bueno, lo podía leer en los ojos de Zeke, era tan bueno que si resultaba ser la calma antes de la tormenta, serían destruidos junto a Eren.

—Subí a verlo hoy antes de que amaneciera —los ojos de la mujer volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Estaba dormido, Zeke. Estaba dormido —se llevó una mano al rostro—, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que durmió tanto…

Las palabras estranguladas de su madrastra fueron tan poderosas como las de Colt.

—Iré por Eren. Tengo que hablar con él —decidió, sintiendo aprensión—. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Fue a hablar con Magath y Shadis. Esperamos todo este tiempo para estar seguros…

—Fue una buena decisión. ¿Qué les dijo Eren?

—Nada. —Carla hizo un gesto de tristeza—. No sé si es porque no fuimos sutiles o porque no lo entiende…

—No creo que no lo entienda. Es él quien te ve morir casi cada noche de forma perturbadora —señaló sin tacto.

Carla se estremeció levemente. Los psicólogos habían dicho que podía ser una forma de interpretar un terrible miedo a perderla, pero incluso si un niño de tres años podía recrear eso en su mente sin haber sido expuesto a algo traumatizante sobre su madre, ¿cómo se explicaba todo lo demás? No era solo ella quien moría en las pesadillas de Eren.

—No quiero que lo internen —susurró—. Incluso si debo vivir toda mi vida cuidándolo quiero que esté a nuestro lado. No necesita salir al mundo si no lo quiere. No importa.

Él inspiró con fuerza.

—Te entiendo, pero cuando nosotros no estemos: ¿qué será de él?

—Sus pesadillas están desapareciendo —dijo Carla con simplicidad dolorosa—, y si no es temporal podrá vivir del dinero que le dejemos. Será suficiente.

Zeke sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni tú ni yo queremos que viva de forma tan vacía. Todavía tenemos tiempo mientras dure la terapia de regresión. No te desesperes —la consoló antes de irse—, mientras dependa de nosotros Eren no pisará un hospital psiquiátrico.

Subió al auto antes de que Carla pudiese añadir algo más. No quería ver su rostro desolado o esperanzado más tiempo, no hasta ver a su hermano con sus propios ojos. Condujo a la máxima velocidad con su mente hecha polvo, contrariado, irritado y demasiado aterrado para su gusto.

Habían buscado respuestas al origen y cura para la enfermedad de Eren y nunca habían encontrado nada. Las pastillas no habían disminuido sus pesadillas, solo habían obligado a su cuerpo a descansar, y la psicoterapia había sido un fracaso aún más rotundo que terminó de convertir a Eren en un cadáver andante. A veces Zeke ni siquiera soportaba mirarlo a la cara. Tras doce años de tortura diaria, ¡¿qué se suponía que estaba pasando?!

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

Obtener una respuesta para algo que había comenzado siendo totalmente inexplicable, estaba destinado a ser infructífero. Zeke lo comprendió cuando llegó al instituto y observó el panorama con fascinación, confusión y un poco de resentimiento.

Durante doce años toda su familia había batallado para intentar hallar una salvación para Eren, habían acudido a psicólogos, psiquiatras, y otros especialistas. Se habían mudado una docena de veces, y habían vendido parte de su cordura y su alma en su desesperado intento de darle una razón para resistir, y no habían logrado nada.

Sin embargo, era imposible negar que Armin Arlet y Mikasa Ackerman (como aprendería poco después) habían triunfado con facilidad donde ellos jamás habían tenido posibilidad.

Magath había acertado, pero su triunfo estaba labrado por la presencia de aquellos chicos, no por el instituto, no por el resto de los alumnos o incluso el ambiente. Era solo por ellos dos. Zeke no sabía cómo estaba tan seguro pero podía apostar su vida en ello.

Y él los odió un poco (solo un poco) incluso antes de conocerlos, sonriendo amargamente al verlos interactuar tan naturalmente.

—¡Eren, espera, espera! ¡Hoy habrá una convención de comics y mangas! ¡Vamos juntos, será divertido!

—No me interesa.

—¿Entonces vamos al cine? Tengo entradas para los tres, hoy se estrena una nueva película de terror.

—No quiero.

—¿Entonces caminamos juntos?

—¡Vivimos en direcciones diferentes! —Muy a su pesar, Zeke se sintió tristemente divertido al ver a Eren perder los nervios. Nunca había tenido necesidad de expresar en palabras que no quería que alguien se acercara a él. Y nunca tampoco lo había tolerado— ¡Déjenme tranquilo!

—Podemos enseñarte la ciudad ya que eres nuevo. —Como si no hubiese hablado, Armin brilló con excitación—. ¡Hay muchos lugares que debes conocer!

—¡Podemos ir a la casa de terror!

—He dicho que no iré a ningún lado con ustedes. ¿Están sordos? Si siguen molestando… los golpearé.

—Los chicos no deben golpear a las chicas. Papá dice que no es caballeroso. Tú eres caballeroso, Eren.

—Ni tanto, Mikasa. Solo se peleó con Jean por nosotros, no porque le interesa ayudar al resto. ¡Es como un anti-héroe!

—¡Están locos! ¡Solo golpeé a Kirstein porque se me dio la gana! ¡Ustedes fueron un premio que no pedí y me arrepiento de eso!

—¡¿Somos un premio para ti, Eren?!

Zeke rio al tiempo que unas involuntarias lágrimas (de alivio y rabia) caían. Era extraño y punzante ver a su hermano tan a la defensiva, contrariado, confundido y casi indignado por la atención, pero también tan mundano y tan adolescente. Era la primera vez.

¿Qué tenían de especial esos chicos? Habría deseado saberlo, habría deseado ir y averiguarlo por sí mismo, pero…

—¡Vamos! —Se distrajo al ver a Armin y a Mikasa tomar a Eren cada uno de un brazo y arrastrarlo quien sabe a dónde, ignorando sus quejas.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Los golpearé, lo juro! —Pero no hizo nada, aunque no soportaba que nadie que no fuese de la familia se le acercase, aunque miraba al resto con odio o hastío. Y aunque si lo hubiese deseado realmente les habría hecho un gran, gran daño.

Con esa imagen bien grabada en su cabeza, Zeke regresó a casa. Eren aún no llegaba, y dudaba que lo hiciera pronto. Su padre, sin embargo, ya se encontraba allí, viéndose torturado y solemne al mismo tiempo. Antes de que pudiese preguntar sobre su reunión con Magath y Shadis, él le empujó un papel.

—Es hora de que aprendas algo —dijo—. ¿Sabes qué es?

Era uno de los dibujos de Eren.

—Los dos sabemos que es esto —respondió lentamente recordando porque había acudido a casa en primer lugar—. ¿Acaso los médicos de Eren interpretaron algo revelador y nuevo?

—Los médicos no, el amigo de un amigo —dijo, y señaló un punto en concreto de líneas inentendibles que Zeke suponía eran parte del dibujo—. No son garabatos.

—¿Entonces qué son? ¿Arte abstracto? —ironizó. No estaba de humor para sortilegios.

—Es una lengua, Zeke. Una lengua muerta —Grisha tragó y se revolvió el cabello furiosamente—, que se supone se extinguió hace dos mil años.

Las palabras eran muy claras. Zeke parpadeó y formó un gesto escéptico.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—He revisado todos los dibujos. La mayor parte tienen esa escritura. Es algo que no se puede negar —lo miró apretando los labios—. ¿Eren ha mostrado interés por aprender algún idioma extraño?

—Eren no ha mostrado interés en nada más que en intentar matarse —espetó fríamente— ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo con…?

—¡Por eso mismo! —Grisha golpeó la mesa con impotencia, perdiendo la calma. Y Zeke retrocedió visiblemente sorprendido. Rara vez permitía que lo viera así— ¡Necesitaba una respuesta que la ciencia médica no podía darme! Eren no era el típico paciente con trastorno de pesadillas. Nada explicó el origen de su enfermedad, y nada pudo aliviarlo… hasta hoy. Si todo sigue con los últimos días, podríamos hablar de un milagro, pero si solo es un pequeño alivio, si solo es temporal…

No necesitó decir más. Shadis y Magath lo habían advertido. Si no podían controlar a Eren debían internarlo o moriría (“se suicidaría” pero las palabras eran muy dolorosas para expresarlas).

Cuando era niño, Eren no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, sentía miedo y confusión, pero al final se refugiaba en los brazos de sus padres y de su hermano, y olvidaba sus pesadillas un momento. Sin embargo, ya no era un niño, prestaba atención a sus sueños y los vivía con intensidad, y entendía lo horribles que eran, y eso lo carcomía poco a poco.

Incluso si sonaba dramático, incluso si sonaba exagerado, era la única verdad.

Zeke se derrumbó en su sitio y cerró los ojos como si de ese modo pudiese evitar todo.

—¿Es por eso que Shadis aconsejó la regresión? ¿La teoría de la reencarnación? —Habría deseado que sus palabras fuesen más mordaces.

—La regresión es lo único que nos queda. No tiene nada que ver con esta teoría —dijo de forma cansada—. Es realmente lo único que nos queda —enfatizó.

Ya lo había oído, de hecho incluso si no lo hubiese dicho Shadis, Zeke lo sabía. No estaba estudiando Psiquiatría por nada. Arrastró el dibujo, y contempló la “supuesta lengua muerta”. No se parecía a nada cercano a un idioma a sus ojos.

—¿Qué dice? Según tu amigo…

—Mi retribución. —La respuesta fue instantánea. Grisha se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Esta es mi retribución.

¿Retribución? Unas palabras le pasaron por la mente.

_“¿Por qué los maté? ¡¿Por qué lo hice?! ¡¿por qué?!”_

—Se supone que un alma reencarna para redimir sus pecados. Esa es la esencia de la teoría en todas las culturas que lo han estudiado.

Era una conversación ridícula pero más ridículo era que prestara atención. Era peor que haber aceptado lo de la regresión. Al menos eso tenía cierta base terapéutica. La reencarnación era una locura en todos sus bordes.

—Algunos profesionales dicen que ciertas fobias inexplicables o marcas de nacimiento corresponden a lo que los sujetos de estudio explican de sus vidas pasadas. —Grisha sonrió agriamente. Era algo que siempre le había causado rechazo y lástima. Un profesional arruinando su nombre de esa manera…. Bueno, ya podía oír a Dina repetirle ese “te lo dije” en tono molesto. Siempre le había reprendido por ser tan arrogante y presuntuoso, defectos que Zeke había heredado—. Si es cierto, al menos eso explicaría porque nunca encontramos nada que originara la enfermedad de Eren.

Los ojos de Zeke eran llanos.

—¿Por qué se extinguió el pueblo que hablaba esta lengua?, ¿quiénes eran?

—Nadie sabe a cabalidad lo sucedido. Es una cultura de la que prácticamente no quedó vestigio, salvo algunas leyendas que permitieron conocer su idioma. Son pocos los arqueólogos que se han interesado en estudiarlo.

—¿Y qué es lo encontraron?

—Gobernaron sobre el mundo por casi dos mil años y causaron dos guerras; la última desoló toda la faz del planeta. Un perfecto “armagedón”: un final orquestado para un nuevo comienzo —explicó sin humor—. De cualquier forma, cien años después de la última guerra fueron masacrados totalmente. Las leyendas hablan de los temidos que eran aunque no explican la razón.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Zeke alzó una mano.

—Es suficiente —murmuró entre dientes—. Tengo suficiente.

—Lo entiendo —Grisha aun creía que era una broma de mal gusto. No podía aceptarlo tampoco pero no tenía opción—. Te lo he dicho porque tienes derecho, y aunque sea una locura no voy a retroceder. Si eso ayuda a entender a tu hermano, y a encontrar una solución mediante la expiación de errores pasados, sean ciertos o no, tomaré esa alternativa.

Zeke deseó gritarle que también quería el bienestar de Eren pero que no tenía pensado seguir ese juego, sin embargo cuando habló dijo algo que no esperaba:

—¿Qué más? ¿Cuáles son las otras cosas que escribió en esa lengua?

—Repite un nombre incesantemente pero no ha podido ser interpretado aún —Tras dudar un poco, Grisha colaboró con la renuente curiosidad de su hijo mayor—. A veces son solo palabras, a veces son frases —esculcó en su maletín y sacó un fajo de papeles y notas que Eren había usado todo ese tiempo.

Al lado de cada garabato estaba escrito la “traducción”.

—“Dos mil años”, “el principio y el fin”, “expiar pecados”, “demonio de la tierra”, “enemigos”, “poder absoluto”, “arrebatar”, “nunca olvidaré”, “masacrar”, y “mundo”.

Mientras leía con rostro en blanco, una sensación espinosa empezó a molestarle, algo que era inexplicable. Un cúmulo de emociones furiosas y dolorosas. Y pensó en su hermano dibujando y escribiendo aquello durante las noches, después de sus terribles sueños, armando un mensaje incluso si desafiaba la lógica… era casi creíble.

Se preguntó (tirando su cordura un segundo) si todo eso era cierto: ¿qué pecado debía redimir? Miró con cansancio el último de los dibujos, tensándose ante la palabra garabateada en una esquina en el idioma normal: “Castigo”. Se levantó abruptamente y salió de casa sin despedirse, sin notar que sus torpes movimientos echaron abajo los dibujos.

Fue Grisha quien recogió todo, lo dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro resignado y subió a su dormitorio para ver a su esposa.

Nadie leyó el mensaje que se había armado, frases y palabras que juntas adquirían un significado nuevo:

“ _Yo fui el principio y el fin. Yo di el poder y lo arrebaté, por eso debo expiar mis pecados. Nunca olvidaré, es un juramento. Esta es mi retribución por haber masacrado al mundo.”_

* * *

Pasaría un tiempo antes de que Zeke comprendiera que estaban lejos del desenlace. Cuando las pesadillas volvieron (porque lo hicieron, y de forma brutal), todo fue en un retroceso horripilante. Y aquel pensamiento que tuvo el día que visitó la tumba de su madre, regresó como una bofetada.

_“Todo se paga en esta vida… o quizá en la siguiente”._

Y él estaba pagando.

Por aquello que habían hecho hace dos mil años, por aquello que él no podía recordar pero que Eren era incapaz de olvidar.

Era un castigo. Era una retribución. Y por eso Eren no tendría paz, no sería feliz, y nunca tendría libertad.

Las pesadillas eran la retribución de Eren al mundo, y su sufrimiento era el castigo de Zeke. Su pecado era pagado observando con impotencia el fin de su único hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> Trastorno de Pesadillas: Es un trastorno mental, que como su nombre indica tiene que ver con pesadillas recurrentes que afectan la vida de los pacientes, especialmente los que han tenido un fuerte trauma. Puede derivar a depresión, retracción social y muchos problemas más.


End file.
